


For Thine is the Kingdom

by ryanismyname



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, M/M, super vague depictions of sex, this whole thing is a tad pretentious probably but i like it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanismyname/pseuds/ryanismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The Hollow Men by T.S. Elliot as well as a hand of Cards Against Humanity I won. but yeah this is angsty and artsy and vague and probably a tad pretentious but I like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Thine is the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Also this was written at 3am on my phone so I apologize if it reads weird or w/e.

Its hard to imagine the world ending. People just go about their everyday lives just thinking about the the day to day troubles in their own little worlds. People pass by on the street like little rats scurrying around with small scraps of cheese. No one knows anyone else. Just people working for their own greater good.

Its hard to see the sunlight from looking down at the pavement. Its hard to see the sun seemingly hurdling around the earth. When everything is black and white buildings and paperwork its hard to remember the good times of golden sun beams, gentle blue waves of sky dancing through tousled hair, soft yet crunchy green grass under soft young toes.

Its hard to imagine an apocalypse. The end of the world, the end of every life currently existing on this blue orb. Its one of those questions that can keep a guy up at night. What happens when everything just comes to an end? Will it hurt? Will it be fast? Will everything we’ve worked for mean anything at all?

A man who looks older than his age lays in a slightly dusty hotel bed. The crinkles around his eyes tell his story. A lonely life with too many sleepless nights and just enough happy memories too keep the darkness at bay. He scratches at his overgrown chin hairs and stares at the lazy ceiling fan on the ceiling. It seems like it could continue around for infinity. At least in the past it could be imagined that way.

Another man lays next to him. Small beads of sweat twinkle upon his freckled cheeks. His curled auburn hair seems dulled in the grey of the dim hotel room. He is young and was once full of hope and optimism which has faded with adulthood.

The two men lay next to each other in a not quite comfortable silence. The words unsaid hang in the air like cobwebs. So overdue, so old and obvious.

“Will we be okay?” The red head asks.  
“Probably not.” The other responds with cutting honesty.

They remain in silence. The uncertainty hangs in the air and contributes to the overall stuffiness. The plastic alarm clock on the bedside table is blank. Its easy to imagine no time is passing at all.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” The red head speaks up again. The fear in his voice is barely masked.  
“Do I think what will take?” The other responds. They both know exactly what. The response never quite leaves the air and neither attempt to make it leave.

The old ceiling fan continues to orbit despite the lack of power yet provides no respite from the heat baking the hotel room. The two mens lips are chapped and their shirts cling to their chests. They lay on the dusty hotel bed together as if they were the last two people in the universe on one last safety raft. In their little hotel room they can pretend no one else exists. They can pretend that nothing will ever change.

Once again the red head breaks the silence, “Do you have any regrets?”  
The older man ponders for a moment, staring at the ceiling.  
“I regret never having the time to be in love. There was never enough time.”  
Unprompted, the red head answers as well, “I regret that I never chased after her. I know she was the one. I hoped that when I got older I’d find someone like her to love again. I should have known that a lady like her only comes one in a lifetime.”

The older man hums low in understanding. They continue to lay in silence. The time creaks by but it would be impossible to know how much or if time had even passed at all. The hotel tv stares back at the bed like a hellish mirror. After all what more use has it without power to keep it alive and serving its purpose.

The red head squirms uncomfortably on the bed, the bedding sticking to the sweat covering his body.  
“Well for now we have each other, right? At least we’re not alone anymore.”  
“I suppose you could say that.”  
The red head swallows without relief. The dryness continues to sit uncomfortably in his throat.

“I can’t show you love,” He hesitates, then continues, “but sometimes if you close your eyes it almost can come close?”  
The red head twists onto his side to face the older man.  
“What exactly are you suggesting?” He says unsure of himself.  
“All I’m saying is that we should try and enjoy what we have left.”

The red head places his hand on the others face and turns it to face his. He slowly licks his lips and leans in and presses a slow but firm kiss against the older’s lips. It’s not anything groundbreaking. Just a simple kiss.

The older fully turns to face the younger and hesitantly puts his large hand on the soft cheek of the man facing him. He leans back in for another kiss. Its more sure than the first. More desperate. They kiss as if they were drowning and the other were the last breath of fresh air.

There comes a time when people feel free to let go of the labels that bind them. What do they really even add up to in the end? Hesitation, memories, the could-have-beens; none of them matter in the end. There comes a time to let it all go and just enjoy the now.

The two men make out on the bed like teenagers. They ignore the sweltering air in favor of the others body heat. They grab and gasp and let go of their inhibitions in the arms of the other. They grasp at sweat soaked clothing, they scratch unshaven faces. They attempt to make up for what they’ve lost, the people ignored, the opportunities missed.

They pay no attention to impending event, they lose themselves in the embrace of the other. There's no love there, just an odd mix of desperation and companionship. There might as well be no one left but them in the world.

And as the sun continues its tirade, none of it matters anymore. Its enough for them to find bittersweet comfort in the arms of a stranger just for a time. And if the world combusted into a ball of fire and lava around them, well that would be just fine. Nothing in the world means anything anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this was inspired by a hand of cards against humanity I won over the weekend.  
> ‘this is the way the world ends. this is the way the world ends. not with a bang but with__’  
> ‘sad hand jobs’


End file.
